


Xhaeoll Zoel Zheakaza

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: My entry for Supercat slam october version, down and dirty





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might have invented some erotic Kryptonese here... that's all

xhaeoll zoel zheakaza  
a supergirl fanfic, written for supercatslam october  
\-----------------  
xhaiieoll zoel zheakaza  
down and dirty  
Kara read the sentence over and over again, carefully pronouncing the Kryptonese phrase, blushing idly when she recalled memories of hearing it spoken and wondering what it could mean when spoken so... selectively. Kara knew the phrase, of course she did. What she didn't know was why it was written here, on a tiny post it note, stuck to her desk at Catco.  
Kara read it again, voicing the words softly into the empty bullpen of the office, before the other workers got here, before Cat got here, and shook her head. Who would think of Kara so deeply to write this, such a simple yet bold sentence, and leave it at Catco for her to find? And, even more wild, who at Catco knew any amount of Kryptonese, let alone enough to write anything close to this?  
The morning at Catco went by super slowly, thanks to Kara's mind being stuck on the post it. Safe to say she was worried. Someone clearly knew where she worked, and knew she was Supergirl. This person also knew Kryptonese. Kara couldn't think of anyone, though. James and Winn sprung to mind, but they didn't know any Kryptonese except for the odd letter like the crest on her chest or some random word she uttered when upset. But Kara had never said anything so erotic near them, or at all, for that matter. On Krypton, such erotic sayings were kept for special occasions for relationships and were meant to be spoken behind closed doors, between lovers. Those words were only spoken in intimate moments, and only if they were the total truth.  
Kara had been on Krypton until she'd become 14 and knew enough to know that having such a thing written down meant that they had to know enough Kryptonian culture to know what such a phrase meant to a Kryptonian. The thought instilled utter curiousity in Kara. Who was it? Who was the one that wanted Kara to such a level to tell her something so... erotic, and leave it at work for her to find? Who knew enough of her language to understand its utmost meaning?  
Kara's mind flew next to Kal, Clark, Superman. Was this his? Some sick joke? No. Kal wouldn't. Why would he do such a thing?  
But then, if not Kal, then who???  
\----------------------  
"Grab me a chard abundant smoothie from Noonan's. Oh, and a spinach wrap. Chop chop, Keira. Go."  
"I'm on it." Kara said and grabbed her bag on the way out of Cat's office, happy to be actually on the move for once during this impressively slow day. Maybe she could get distracted by something that didn't involve a post it note and Krypton... maybe. Not likely though, as Kara found out the second she returned to her desk with lunch in hand twenty minutes later.  
"What the fuck?" Kara whispered the question as soon as she returned to her desk after giving Cat her lunch order.  
"What?" Winn asked, always listening even though he seemed occupied.  
Wordlessly Kara plucked the small post it off the screen of her laptop and added the first one to it, then handed them both to Winn, who raised a brow at the strange letters.  
"This is... what?" He asked, handing them back.  
Kara plucked a pen off his desk and fished a stack of post its out of her skirt pocket and wrote the translations quickly, the first one from that morning, and then two new one, which surprised her even more than the last. If she'd been worried before... then this... well this was pure terror. Someone at Catco knew way too much for her pleasure.  
exanoa tu eta zharana ano eta comora drheaoll neheto, koana imeria anora zoka meridia ekliziana  
blue as the stars in the darkest night, your eyes are my saving heaven  
Winn stared at the notes, at the translations, for a few moments, and Kara did too, trying to make sense of it. And then, like a good detective, he smacked them on the table at looked up at Kara with a laugh. "Someone's in love with you, Supergirl."  
"Oh, no doubt there, Sherlock." Kara joked, patting him gently on the shoulder even as James heard their conversation and came over to be included. "I was hoping you could help me figure out who it is. Somebody at Catco knows too much."  
"Who knows too much about what?" James asked in one quick sentence, leaning against the desk as well. Kara handed over the original notes with a raised brow, and watched James try to voice the words, looking for his part very handsomely confused. Kara watched Winn hand over the translations silently, and then watched James' eyebrows go up as he read them over and over again. Then he too looked up and said the same thing.  
"Someone's in love with our Supergirl."  
"Guys, can we please focus on figuring out who did this? Not about whether it's love or stalking?"  
"It's love." The boys said simultaneously, nodding together at a thoroughly perplexed Kara.  
"Thanks for the help, boys. I'm going back to work."  
"Kara, it's only a secret admirer. He may know..." James stopped, realizing the predicament as he remembered that Kara was an alien and this was an alien language, so technically, this was all too real and Kara's identity was fully threatened here. "Oh this isn't good."  
"Right. I'm calling my sister on it."  
James and Winn both nodded as Kara left the office, heading for the balcony to make her call.  
-  
"What?!"  
Kara pulled the phone away from her ear sharply. Clearly Alex had forgotten about Kara's sensitive ears in the face of this note thing.  
"It's two notes, Alex. It's not that nuts. I just... don't have any idea who it could be. No one seems at all suspicious."  
"Winn? James?" Alex asked through the receiver anxiously.  
"Nope. I spoke with them. They're as confused as me."  
"Siobhan?"  
"She doesn't know Kryptonese. She doesn't know anything."  
"Cat?"  
Kara wanted to retort, Cat couldn't know anything, how could she? But something stopped Kara short, making her think. Cat?  
No. Certainly not. Why would she do that? She didn't know anything about Kara, let alone her native language. And even if she did, why would she write something so erotic? To Kara of all people?  
"No." Kara responded, not at all confident for a reason she didn't understand. "No. Not possible."  
"We're running out of options here, Kar."  
"I'm going back to work. Think about it and text me. I'll let you know if anything else shows up."  
"Will do. Bye, sis."  
"Bye." Kara said and hung up the phone resolutely, unsure of what to think.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Two very stressful post it note filled days later.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"Ms. Grant? May I speak with you a moment?" Kara asked softly, closing the glass door behind her as she entered Cat's office. If they could still see her, them, then at least she was pleased to know she couldn't be heard. Or that they wouldn't hear Cat calling her nuts in a moment. Because as ludicrous as it was, as stupid as it was, after running through an extensive list of who could be behind those notes, and even consulting her cousin, the only name that struck a chord within Kara was the one and only Cat Grant. Why, she couldn't figure out. But it was there nonetheless. It was one thing Kara had to act on, despite her fear of Cat's reaction, if she was in fact wrong.  
But Kara had to try, at least, or the fear of this would destroy her. But actually, the fear of knowing Cat knew all her secrets, even her secret fantasies of Cat, scared her even more.  
"Oh, my door is always open, Keira. What is it you need?"  
"Well..." Kara started, unsure. "I..."  
"Keira." Cat stopped her with that simple word, making Kara blush just barely. Behind all the wishes she had to hear Cat say her name correctly, or in some cases, moan her alter title, Kara loved the way Cat said her name, even if it was incorrect. "I don't like stuttering. If you have something to say, say it."  
"Did you write these?" Kara blurted out quickly, handing over the notes. There were 5 in total now, each one more erotic than the last, another element that made Kara believe that she'd just lost her job.  
El mina zol tiello eta koana mikia, toloenna eta koana zikia, capella ena koa brizzelia eta ti saol onao Rao, tia koa taza maizo?  
I want to drown in your laughter, die in your arms, love by you forever in the glow of Rao, will you be mine?  
-  
Belero drheaoll sereceto, roall zoel exanoa, comaria ne zola, akra plazoa bzeala, amara zeka koa  
your darkest secrets, red and blue, show me your deepest soul, but please baby, always be you.  
-  
El mayarah, zhaol comarah capella, kinta koa inkanta mia Zrhalleala  
Stronger together, sex plus love, with you only, my Supergirl  
\----------------------------  
"Actually, Supergirl..." Cat said, and it stunned Kara to speechlessness. "I did write them."  
For maybe 5 whole minutes Kara was silent. She feared she would faint. Die, even. Everything was coming in too quick, too quick for even Supergirl to make sense of.  
"W-why?" Kara stuttered before she could catch herself, and looked away, a wild red blush forming on her cheeks, a color that could rival the color of her cape.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I meant every word, assuming I got the translations right."  
"More than right, actually." Kara said suddenly, staring Cat in the eyes. "Please tell me you were just messing with my head. You're not actually serious, are you?"  
"Please tell me that what is on those papers actually makes sense."  
"You know what they mean? How?"  
"I had... insider help. That's irrelevant. I know the meanings behind them, yes."  
"Why send me something so blatantly erotic in public, Cat?"  
Cat didn't miss the use of her first name, and smirked.  
"Why ask me if I wrote them? It took you long enough to figure it out, Kara Danvers." cat said, punctuating her name for emphasis. "I had to get through to you somehow. I knew if I called you in and told you I know your secret and that I like you, and would like to get to know Supergirl better, you would refuse me. I needed to get your walls of defense down. Knowing your sunny personality, I knew it would work. I just had to hope I got all the translations right."  
"You did. Oh, and how."  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"What do you say, Supergirl? Do you accept what on your world is a proper proposal to be together?"  
"I..." Kara stammered, following Cat as she moved onto her balcony, indicating for Kara to follow. "Cat..."  
Cat pinned Kara in her arms and in a split second had Kara's blouse ripped and the suit revealed. "Beautiful." Cat murmured, running a fingertip over the S. "El mayarah, Supergirl. the two most powerful people in the world, stronger together."  
"I..."  
"Kara..." Cat scolded.  
"I do."  
"Then take me home, Supergirl. our work day is done. I just want to learn a little more Kryptonese, if you want to teach me."  
Kara laughed and lifted off the balcony just slightly, keeping her fingers in Cat's even as she hovered above the railing. "Oh you do, do you?"  
"Did I write anything wrong? You have quite a complicated language young lady."  
"Xhaeoll zoel sheakaza." Kara said in an accent that just managed to make Cat a whole lot more aroused by this hero/assistant.  
"What?"  
"You messed that one up."  
"I did? What did I write?" Now Cat was blushing.  
"You accidentally implied that I only like girls."  
"And you don't?"  
"You... you meant that." Kara concluded with a small gasp.  
"I did, Supergirl. Was I wrong?"  
"Not particularly." Kara said and floated closer to kiss her boss, whispering her phrase again, a phrase you only spoke when it was the truth. She smiled when cat spoke it with her, in perfect accent, too. "Xheaoll zoel zheakaza." Down and dirty. Perfect.  
\--------------  
I hope you guys loved it, for supercat slam. Thank you, superkara.


End file.
